Through the Looking Glass - Part 2
| num_temp = 3 | ep_num = 22 | emision = 23 de mayo de 2007 | flashforward = Jack | dias = 91 | españa = A través del espejo - Parte 2 | latinoamerica = A través del espejo - Parte 2 | escritor = Carlton Cuse Damon Lindelof | director = Jack Bender | invitados = M.C. Gainey es Tom Tania Raymonde es Alex Nestor Carbonell es Richard Alpert Blake Bashoff es Karl Andrew Divoff es Mikhail Sonya Walger es Penny Mira Furlan es Rousseau Brian Goodman es Ryan Pryce Marsha Thomason es Naomi L. Scott Caldwell es Rose Sam Anderson es Bernard Lana Parrilla es Greta Tracy Middendorf es Bonnie James Lesure es Dr. Hamill Nigel Gibbs es Director de la funeraria Julie Bowen es Sarah Shephard Malcolm David Kelley es Walt Lloyd Roxanne Day es Diane | costars = Ariston Green es Jason Loreni Delgado es Farmacéutica Larry Clarke es Cliente Kate Connor es Doctora Kathleen M. Darcy es Asistente de vuelo Joah Buley es Luke Teddy Wells es Ivan Dustin Geiger es Matthew }} es la segunda parte del capítulo final de la tercera temporada de Lost y el episodio 72 de toda la serie. Los eventos llegan a un climax cuando los Otros asaltan el campamento de los supervivientes. Mientras tanto, Jack dirige implacablemente a sus compañeros hacia el rescate, mientras que Charlie lucha por cumplir su misión en la estación submarina. Este episodio fue el primero en emplear un flashforward en lugar de un flashback. Sinopsis Acontecimientos en Tiempo Real , demacrado, es ahora prisionero de los supervivientes.]] El episodio comienza con los supervivientes siguiendo hacia a la torre de radio. Pronto son interceptados por Ben y Alex. Ben pide hablar con Jack, y le informa a que Naomi no es quien dice ser, y que si tienen suerte en hacer contacto con su barco, van a haber desastrosas consecuencias para la gente en la isla. Ben le dice a Jack que le dé el teléfono satélite de Naomi, o Tom y su grupo en el campamento en la playa matarán a Jin, Bernard y Sayid en un minuto si Ben no los ordena parar con su walkie talkie. Jack no cede, y se oyen tres disparos. Jack, furioso, tira a Ben al suelo y lo golpea severamente. Vuelve hasta los supervivientes arrastrando a Ben. En un momento, Ben le dice a Alex que Rousseau es su madre, y que se acaban de conocer por primera vez. De vuelta a la playa, Tom revela de que los disparos que efectuó fueron hacia la arena, y ninguno de los tres sobrevivientes fueron asesinados. Sawyer está mirando tras los árboles. De repente, Hurley aparece sorpresivamente en la playa en su recuperada Van DHARMA, atropellando y matando a uno de Los Otros. Sawyer está habilitado para tomar su arma y distraer a otro mientras Sayid lo reduce y lo elimina. Finalmente, Sawyer le dispara a Tom, dando a relucir que los 3 (Tom, Ryan y Jason) que quedaban de Los Otros en la playa fueron eliminados. En El Espejo las dos mujeres son las unicas que saben en código para desactivar el botón que Charlie tendría que presionar para cortar el bloqueo del envio de señales. Mikhail le dispara a una de ellas, matándola, y a la otra le dispara en el abdomen. Mientras se ve que va terminar con todo, aparece sorpresivamente Desmond disparándole a Mikhail con un arpón. Charlie intenta convencer a la mujer que le de el código para desactivar el bloqueo, antes de que muera. El código es el tono numérico equivalente a la canción de The Beach Boys, "Good Vibrations" en el teclado de la computadora. Charlie ingresa el código, deshabilitando el bloqueo. Desmond se separa temporalmente. De repente, Charlie ve una transmisión en video donde aparece Penelope Widmore, quien habla con el. Penny le dice que ella no está en el bote donde Naomi dice estar, y que ella no conoce a Naomi. Mientras Desmond regresa donde está Charlie, nota que Mikhail no está, creyendo que escapó. En ese momento, Charlie nota a Mikhail con una granada fuera de una ventana. y el hombre de fe ]]En ese momento, Charlie se encierra hermeticamente en la sala del computador, para salvar a Desmond y la estación. La granada explota, rompiéndo la ventana e inundando el cuarto. Charlie escribe en su mano NO ES EL BARCO DE PENNY y se lo muestra a Desmond. Charlie está ahora ahogado, efectua la señal de la cruz, y muere. En la torre, Jack contacta con Hurley en la playa mediante el walkie talkie de Ben. Hurley confirma que Jin, Bernard y Sayid están vivos. Al llegar a la torre, Rousseau desactiva el mensaje de auxilio, permitiendo a Naomi detectar una señal para su teléfono. De pronto, se desploma escupiendo sangre, y se ve que John Locke aparece, habiendo lanzado un cuchillo a la espalda de Naomi, al parecer matándola. Locke le dice a Jack que deje ese teléfono, o lo matará. Jack le induce a que lo haga, pero Locke no es capaz, y simplemente le dice que no debería hacer la llamada, mientras se aleja. Jack se comunica con Minkowski, parte de la gente del barco, quien le dice que irán en seguida a rescatarlos. Flashforward Algún tiempo después, Jack está conduciendo mientras escucha a Nirvana con el trozo de periódico en la mano. de Jack]] Aparca, y vuelve a llamar a alguien con su móvil. De nuevo, vuelve a salir el contestador. Cruza la calle sin prestar atención (por lo que casi es atropellado) y entra en una funeraria. El ataúd está cerrado y la sala está vacía. El director de la funeraria entra e informa a Jack de que es la única persona que ha ido. Le pregunta si es familiar o amigo, a lo que Jack responde que ninguna de las dos. Cuando el director pregunta si quiere que abra el ataúd, Jack contesta que no. El director se marcha. Jack pone una mano en el ataúd, aparentemente muy triste. Se traga una pastilla, se gira y se va. Jack está en una farmacia intentando que le rellenen el bote de oxicodona, pero la farmacéutica le dice que ya ha agotado todos los rellenos. Mientras está discutiendo con ella, un hombre que está allí le reconoce como el héroe que ha visto en las noticias. Él niega ser un héroe. Después intenta darle otra receta (probablemente falsa) de su padre. Cuando ella intenta llamar al despacho para confirmar la receta, Jack se enfada y se marcha, tropezando con un estante de gafas de sol mientras sale. .]] Incapaz de conseguir su dosis legalmente, Jack roba la oxicodona directamente del hospital. Cuando sale de la sala de medicinas, está visiblemente alterado, posiblemente borracho. Hamill le pregunta qué está haciendo. Jack dice que intentaba averiguar cómo había ido la operación. Hamill le dice que ha dejado mensajes de voz en el teléfono de Jack, pero éste dice que lo tiene roto. Hamill le dice que la operación de la señora Arlen ha ido bien, y que la mujer recordaba a un hombre a punto de suicidarse en el puente. De hecho, dice que fue eso lo que provocó que perdiera el control del coche. Hamill empieza a preguntarle cómo llegó tan rápido al lugar del accidente. Jack empieza a presumir del tiempo que ha trabajado en el hospital, y de que Hamill no tiene ni idea de todo lo que ha pasado. Hamill le pregunta cuánto ha bebido. Jack le dice que vaya a buscar a su padre, y si Jack está más borracho de lo que lo está su padre, entonces puede despedirlo. Vemos a Jack en su apartamento, que está todo desastrado. Todo el suelo está lleno de mapas y atlas. En una esquina, Jack está sentado en el suelo. Vuelve a llamar por teléfono, y por fin consigue comunicar. Quedan en verse en el aeropuerto. Fuera del aeropuerto, un coche aparca detrás del de Jack. Kate 'sale de este. Cuando le pregunta por qué le ha llamado, Jack saca el trozo de periódico y le dice que esperaba verla en el funeral. "¿Por qué iba a ir al funeral?", contesta ella. Jack se guarda el trozo de periódico y le confiesa que ha estado volando mucho. Prácticamente cada viernes por la noche ha estado utilizando el pase dorado que parece que Oceanic les ha dado a él y al resto de supervivientes. Dice que va a Tokyo, a Singapur o a Sydney, se toma algo y vuelve. Cuando Kate le pregunta por qué está haciendo eso, Jack le dice que quiere estrellarse y que quiere volver a la Isla. Dice que está harto de mentir y que cometieron un error. Kate le dice que se tiene que ir, ya que "él" estará preguntándose dónde estará. Jack le dice que no estaban destinados a salir de la isla, pero ella no está de acuerdo, diciendo que ya no se puede cambiar. Mientras ella se va, él grita dos veces: "¡Tenemos que volver!". Un avión pasa por encima de Jack. Trivia General * El periódico de Jack es una edición del L.A. Times del 5 de abril de 2007. * El móvil de Jack en el "flash-forward" es un Motorola KRZR K1m lanzado a finales de 2006. * El nombre de la funeraria a la que va Jack, "Hoffs/Drawlar," es un anagrama de "flash forward". * La matrícula de Kate es 4QKD695. * La matrícula de Jack es 2SAQ321. * El número de teléfono de Kate es 310-555-0148. El código de área 310 corresponde a Los Angeles Oeste o a la Bahía Sur de Los Angeles. * El cuchillo que Locke usa para matar a Naomi parece ser un SOG Navy Seal, o un SOG Seal Pup. * Los números audibles que Bonnie le dice a Charlie del código son: 5 4 5 8 7 7 5 5 4 3 7 7 6 1 1 3. * Pryce dice 'sayonara' (japonés) a Jin (coreano). * Se cree que todos los Otros enviados a la emboscada fueron asesinados cuando Hurley, Sawyer y Juliet llegaron al campamento, pero Pryce había dicho a Ben que él y sus diez mejores hombres podrían llegar al anochecer, un día antes de la fecha original planeada. Si esto fuera verdad, habría once Otros en la emboscada (Pryce y sus diez mejores hombres). Sin embargo, hay siete que mueren en las explosiones y tres más después, por lo que faltaría uno por contar. * Cuando Charlie se está ahogando hace el signo de la cruz con su mano izquierda, lo que hace que parezca que está invertido (está en "El Espejo"). Además, cuando Charlie muere, la luz entra creando un efecto de halo alrededor de la cabeza de Charlie. La imagen parece la clásica descripción de los santos cristianos. * Dr. Hamill dice que a la señora Arlen la operaría el Dr. Gary Nadler. Nadler es el apellido de Bernard. * En el flash-forward, cuando Sarah entra en la sala de emergencias, hay un póster detrás de ella en español que pone "Ácido fólico" (un suplemento importante para las mujeres embarazadas). La frase que pone es: "Antes de que te des cuenta que estás embarazada..." ("Before you realize that you are pregnant..."). * Entre los periódicos que hay en el apartamento de Jack está el ''The Honolulu Advertiser. http://gallery.lost-media.com/albums/ep-caps/season3/3x22-2/3x22-glass2095.jpg * En una escena, Jack intenta usar una receta que dice que le ha escrito su padre. Más tarde, en otra escena, Jack dice que su padre estará más borracho que él. En teoría, su padre está muerto. * El logo de El Espejo es un conejo blanco con un reloj analógico que marca las 8:15 (o 3:40). Aunque las dos manecillas parecen ser de igual tamaño, el 8 y el 15 son dos de los números. * El mapa de la torre de radio de Ben muestra la localización de los Otros como Pascal Flats. Esto puede ser una referencia al filósofo francés Blaise Pascal. *Minkowski El hombre que contesta al teléfono por satélite no parece sorprenderse cuando Jack le dice que es uno de los supervivientes del vuelo 815, a pesar de que Naomi dijo que el mundo exterior cree que todos los pasajeros han muerto. * Según la línea temporal de Lostpedia, Jack contactó con el barco de rescate de Naomi el 23 de diciembre de 2004. El flashforward de Jack tiene lugar en abril del 2007. Abril es el cuarto mes del año, y el 2007 es el octavo año de esta década. 23, 4 y 8 son tres de los Números. * Este episodio (contando los dos como uno) tiene el mayor número de muertes desde el accidente inicial: 15. Greta, Bonnie, Tom, Charlie, Mikhail, Naomi, Ryan, Diane y 7 más de los Otros mueren en este doble episodio, aunque que Mikhail y Naomi estén muertos no es seguro en este episodio. Notas de Producción * En Estados Unidos, al igual que sucedió con el capítulo de final de la segunda temporada, "Live Together, Die Alone" la segunda parte del episodio "Through the Looking Glass" no existe, simplemente es de larga duración. Contándolo como uno, aparece todo el Reparto Principal. Es la tercerca vez esta temporada en la que todos los miembros regulares del reparto aparecen. * Malcolm David Kelley (Walt) y Sonya Walger (Penny) aparecen en este episodio, y salen en los títulos de crédito iniciales, pero no salen en el informe de prensa de la ABC para evitar arruinar la sorpresa de sus apariciones. * En este episodio se estrenan bastantes temas musicales totalmente nuevos, incluyendo un memorable tema dedicado a la "Isla". *Malcolm David Kelley (Walt) fue grabado desde un ángulo bajo para disimular su obvio crecimiento. Esta técnica también fue utilizada en "Three Minutes" y "Live Together, Die Alone - Part 2". * Todos los personajes secundarios de los Otros que no se han unido a los supervivientes están muertos al final de este episodio, con la excepción de Richard. * Este es el primer episodio de Lost que empieza y acaba en un flashback, asumiendo que los sucesos futuros con Jack encajan dentro del formato de flashbacks. * A diferencia de los dos finales de temporadas anteriores ("Exodus" y "Live Together, Die Alone"), este episodio no fue emitido en dos partes en el Reino Unido. ** Las primeras dos temporadas fueron emitidas en "Channel 4", mientras que la tercera fue comprada por "Sky one". * En Latinoamérica, por el canal AXN, no se transmitieron las dos partes finales el mismo día como lo habían echo con los finales de la primera y segunda temporada. * Una sinopsis detallada de este episodio, incluyendo la climática escena final, fue filtrada en Internet bastantes semanas antes de que se emitiera. Esto ha creado tanta controversia que la ABC, Disney, Damon Lindelof y Carlton Cuse están investigando cómo ocurrió la filtración. * Los productores y guionístas se referían al episodio final de la temporada como la "serpiente en el buzón". Este era su nombre clave, inventado por Carlton. Gazapos y errores de continuidad * Cuando el grupo deja la playa para ir a la torre de radio empiezan a caminar con el mar a su derecha. En una escena posterior el mar está a su izquierda. A no ser que den la vuelta o crucen la isla de parte a parte, si empiezan con el mar a la derecha siempre lo tendrán a la derecha. * Cuando Jack se levanta para hablar con su exmujer en el hospital, la tirita de su cabeza cambia a una mucho más grande, y después vuelve a cambiar a la normal en el siguiente plano. * Cuando Bonnie y Greta están interrogando a Charlie, deciden ir y llamar a Ben a la sala de comunicaciones. Bonnie entra por la puerta, que está abierta. En el siguiente plano se ve que la puerta está cerrada y ella la está abriendo para entrar. * No es posible que las ondas de radio interfieran con las ondas de satélite. * Cuando Jack llama a Tom después de golpear a Ben, el walkie de Tom está apagado, pero aún así recibe la transmisión. * Cuando Ben le cuenta a Jack que Tom y otros 2 tienen prisioneros a tres de sus amigos, los nombres que menciona son Jim, Sawyer y Bernard, en realidad a quien tienen es a Sayid, no a Sawyer. (En la versión en inglés, Ben dice los nombres correctos: Jin, Sayid, Bernard). * Cuando el grupo se encuentra con Ben, camino a la torre de radio, Kate se aleja para dar un rodeo. La escena inmediata muestra a Jack acercándose a Ben y al grupo en segundo plano, donde se la puede ver a Kate todavía parada junto a Rousseau. * Según el mismo principio físico por el que no se inunda la estación subacuática de Dharma, pese a que tiene un enorme agujero inferior por el que se accede a ella y está totalmente rodeada de agua, no debería haberse inundado completamente la sala de comunicación en donde muere Charlie. Al romperse el cristal de la ventanilla por efecto de la explosión de la granada, en la vida real el agua habría entrado en la sala hasta cubrir completamente el agujero, por lo que hubiera quedado una gran bolsa de aire sobre Charlie donde podría haber respirado con tranquilidad, y haber escapado posteriormente hasta la superficie por la ventanilla. En la vida real, Charlie no hubiera muerto; al menos, no ahogado. * Además, antes de teclear el código, Charlie señala unas cajas y le dice a Desmond que hay equipos de buceo de sobra. Por lo que su muerte no es imprescindible y podría haber cogido uno para salir de la estación sin problemas de ahogamiento. * El código empieza por 5-4-5 según los dichos de Bonnie, sin embargo Charlie teclea 5-5-5 * En la escena que se ve tratando a Charlie de escribir en su mano, vemos que no logra escribir nada con claridad, sin embargo al apoyar la mano sobre el vidrio se puede ver un mensaje bastante borroso, pero en la siguiente toma el mismo aparece perfectamente escrito. * La rescatista Naomi le había explicado a Jack que acceder a la comunicación con el barco sólo requería encender el aparato y presionar un botón, pero cuando lo intenta ya teniendo señal, ella accede con una secuencia de 3 clicks de los botones inferiores de la pantalla. Referencias culturales * "'''Good Vibrations": El código para desconectar El Espejo es la melodía principal de esta canción de los "Beach Boys". * "Scentless Apprentice": Jack está escuchando esta canción de Nirvana mientras va al velatorio. La canción puede estar sonando en la radio en memoria de Kurt Cobain, que murió el 5 de abril. Abril es el mes en el que sucede el flash-forward. * E.T. El extraterrestre: Hurley menciona que Jack va a utilizar el teléfono por satélite para "llamar a casa". * Rambo: Rose hace decir a Bernard que es un dentista, no Rambo. * A través del espejo: El título del episodio y el nombre de la estación hacen referencia al clásico de "Alicía a través del Espejo" de Lewis Carroll. * Los Goonies: En esta película de 1985, el personaje interpretado por Kerri Green, Andrea "Andy" Carmichael, también tiene que tocar una melodía en un teclado (en su caso un órgano hecho de huesos) para conseguir los objetivos del grupo y salvar el día, muy parecido a lo que Charlie hace dentro de El Espejo. Técnicas literarias Giro del argumento * Después de tres temporadas de Perdidos, la audiencia espera un determinado formato de episodio: secuencias en tiempo real mezcladas con secuencias de flashbacks. El mismo formato entremezclado es usado en este episodio, insinuando que la historia de Jack en el hospital, etc., pasa en el pasado. Sin embargo, en la escena final, Jack habla a Kate y se refiere a su estancia en la Isla como pasado. Esto implica que en realidad el "flash-back" era un "flash-forward", cosa que obliga a la audiencia a reevaluar todo lo que ha pasado en el episodio. El giro del argumento utilizad una técnica llamada "narrador no fiable". Ironía * En el flash-forward, Jack era el héroe que salvó a la familia del accidente. Sin embargo, después se sabe que fue él el que lo provocó. * Después de conseguir finalmente salir de la Isla, Jack dice que fue un error y que quiere volver. * Jack "se convierte" en su padre, el cirujano borracho e irresponsable. * Kate, la fugitiva, la nacida para correr, quiere volver a casa. * Justo antes de llegar a la funeraria, cruza la calle mal, le pita un coche, y un segundo después aparece un coche de la policía Simbolismos * Ir bajo el agua y salir de ella es el símbolo del bautizo entre los escritores. Charlie, Desmond y Mikhail lo hicieron. Charlie salvó a sus amigos, Desmond tiene un segundo contacto con Penny, y Mikhail está vivo otra vez. * Jack está llevando a los supervivientes a la torre de radio. Escalar montañas es un símbolo común en los escritores. Significa superar obstáculos. Referencias a otros episodios * La mujer que está sentada detrás de Jack en el avión es la misma que está sentada detrás de él en "Pilot - Part 1". 3 Category:Centrados en Jack